Fox
|born = c. 32 BBY |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = Coruscant Guard |era(s) = Clone Wars |died = Unknown |rank = Commander }} '''Fox', or CC-1010, was a clone commander on Coruscant during the Clone Wars. He was a commander of the Coruscant Guard. History Rescue Fox was one of the few members of the Coruscant Guard who were sent to underground levels of Coruscant to rescue Senator Padme Amidala from the clutches of Ziro the Hutt. He rescued her with no casualties. He was also present when Padme contacted Jabba the Hutt to tell him of the betrayal of his uncle, Ziro. Chase Through the Streets When Count Dooku put a bounty on some senators, Fox and his men became ready at all times to protect anyone who was pursued by a bounty hunter. When Fox found that a Trandoshan bounty hunter was going to kidnap Senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin, he pursued him. Fox pursued him all over the streets of Coruscant, and finally, after climbing buildings, caught him and talked him into surrendering. Cad Bane Around 22 BBY, Fox and some other Coruscant Guard had to go to the Republic Executive Building to try and capture bounty hunter Cad Bane, who had held hostage a group of senators, to get leverage to free Ziro the Hutt from Republic custody. He was forced to let them go, because if he didn't, the senators would die. Juma 9 Fox went with High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Threepwood to Juma 9 to free the station from Separatist control. Betrayal on Coruscant Fox was on duty on Coruscant when a group of disguised demolition droids infiltrated the the planet, and sent a false work order, which fooled Fox, who helped them find their way. Prison Encounter Fox and a Coruscant Guard trooper were on duty at the Coruscant Republic prison when Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano brought Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was disguised as Rako Hardeen, to the prison because he was arrested. Anakin told Fox that if he was any trouble, then tell him, because he would be glad to put him "back into shape". Fox then led him into the prison. It is unknown if Fox participated in the escape of prisoners when Boba Fett and Cad Bane started a riot against the clone troopers. Republic Prison Fox was present at a Republic military prison when Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano arrived, claiming one of the prisoners asked for an audience with her. He confiscated her lightsabers and comlink, and led her to Letta Turmond's cell, where they talked alone. After a discussion with her, Ahsoka was found guilty of murdering the prisoner, and Fox arrested her. While in prison, Ahsoka Tano escaped and found knocked out clones by her lightsaber and comlink. Just as she picked them up, Fox entered the room and ordered an alert. They followed her to a place where three clone trooper had been killed with lightsaber wounds. He ordered all clone troopers to shoot, but his order was belayed by Jedi General Anakin Skwyalker. Fox helped in the pursuit of Ahsoka, as he spotted her on top of the Geonosian memorial and while she was cornered. Armor Fox wore Phase I clone trooper armor with maroon markings, markings of the Coruscant Guard. He wore a kama, blaster holster, had one DC-15A blaster rifle, one DC-15S blaster, and two DC-17 hand blasters, held in the blaster holsters. He also carried a grappling hook. His helmet had a red visor with a maroon antenna on it. He also had a Coruscant Guard symbol on his breastplate. Fox also wore Phase II clone trooper armor, but with more maroon on it than before. He had a visor and antenna on, with maroon on his helmet and armor, and the Coruscant Guard symbol on his shoulders. Personality Fox was a very dedicated soldier in the Coruscant Guard and has unwavering loyalty to the Chancellor and the Senate. He was fearless and was not afraid to charge his enemies, even if it meant certain death. His excellent performance gave him a very high reputation. He was also not afraid give any orders, no matter who it was, as per his order to shoot Ahsoka Tano when she escaped prison. He also did not let General Skywalker past a station, even when threatened. Other *In "Giant spiders are awesome", Fox is seen as a clone commander, but is meant to be Fox. *In a comic on Star Wars.com, Fox said that he came from Batch 82-4, a batch of clones that were afraid of arthropods. *Another clone, "Fox" or CC-0000/1010, is often confused with this Fox. They are two separate people. *He was seen in The Clone Wars film toy lines. *He was not sourced as appearing in "Hostage Crisis" until the Decoded version aired. *In "Deception", a clone commander of the Coruscant Guard was seen with Anakin Skywalker. At first, he was unconfirmed at being Fox, but after a Hasbro figurine was released, he was confirmed Fox. *In the Swedish version of Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide, Fox's rank is Överste, which is Swedish for Colonel. This rank is wrong, as Fox is a commander. *Fox is played by Dee Bradley Baker in ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series. Appearances *''"Giant spiders are awesome"'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Out Foxed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Deception"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars film'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Heroes on Both Sides"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Hostage Crisis"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Hunt for Ziro" '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars junior novelization'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars novel'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "To Catch a Jedi"'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' Non-Canonical Appearances Homing Spider Droid On an unknown planet, Fox, Captain Rex, and some other clone troopers flew in an LAAT/i gunship towards a Separatist detachment. His ship was shot down and was attacked by a Homing Spider Droid. While Rex and the other clones engaged in combat against this droid, Fox stayed behind because his clone batch was afraid of arthropods. The other clones were defeated and the spider droid chased him and Rex to their crashed gunship. Rex calmed his fears and told him it was only a droid, not an actual spider. Fox was calmed and defeated the droid himself. Sources *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CC-1010 CC-1010] on Wookiepedia'' *''Clone troopers in the Databank (backup link)'' *''[http://clonewars.wikia.com/wiki/Fox Fox] on Clone Wars Wiki'' *''Hasbro figure'' *''LEGO catalogue image with name '' *''LEGO image'' *''Out Foxed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.6'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Deception"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars film'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Hostage Crisis"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Hostage Crisis" (Decoded)'' *''Star Wars Insider 130'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars novelization'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Target Exclusive Profile '' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''The Clone Wars Episode Guide: Heroes on Both Sideson Star Wars.com (backup link)'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' External Links *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CC-1010 CC-1010] on Wookiepedia *[http://starwars.com/explore/encyclopedia/characters/clone-commander-fox/ Clone Commander Fox] on Star Wars.com *[http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Commander_Fox Commander Fox] on Brickipedia *[http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0288232/ Commander Fox] on the Internet Movie Database *[http://clonewars.wikia.com/wiki/Fox Fox] on Clone Wars Wiki *[http://www.cuswe.org/newdescr.asp?search=50382 Fox] on the Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia *Target's Profile of Commander Fox Timeline |list 2nd = Rescue of Shayla Paige-Tarkin |list 3rd = Senate hostage crisis }} Destruction of the Coruscant power generator Conflict at Republic Prison |list 2nd = Escape from the Republic military base }} References Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Coruscant Guard Category:Finished articles Category:Featured articles Category:Clone troopers